


【利威尔x你】Sideproduct 6

by AntidoteA0314



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntidoteA0314/pseuds/AntidoteA0314
Summary: This was originally published on Lofter in 2018.
Relationships: Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/Reader, Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin)/You, Levi Ackerman & Reader
Kudos: 4





	【利威尔x你】Sideproduct 6

**Author's Note:**

> Not for the audience under 18 years old. :3

是梦吗？  
你眯缝着眼睛。

暗垂尖角的驻扎帐篷。  
久未动作的身体之下，柔软又带韧性的刺感，是壁外疯长的草地。  
狭小帘缝之外，浮动着萤火虫的黄绿。  
光影流转，鸟兽喃呢。

一只在这细微动作里本能般盖上你额头的手，又在察觉没有异样后，轻飘飘带过你的脸。  
这才注意到脑后不同寻常的温暖弧度。

抬头。  
向上看。  
霎那清醒。  
他好看的脸安然悬浮在视野之上，刘海窸窣，打着瞌睡。  
而你，正因祸得福地枕着他的大腿，穿着不知是谁给你换上的裙。  
迷糊搭在你唇边的手指弹了弹，动作很轻，却令人发痒。

“里维兵长。”  
想叫他，却口干舌燥，发不出声响。  
第一次见他这般困乏，均匀呼吸里夹带细小鼾声。  
很累吗？  
不想惊醒他，又不甘心只这么看着他的睡颜。  
鬼使神差地探出舌尖，恶作剧般舔了下他的拇指。  
他如触电般身形一怔，瞬间瞪圆了眼睛，却偏偏忘了要收回手去。

刘海阴影下你看不清他的表情。但猜想着，以他平时“眼里揉不进沙子”的耿直个性，这会儿是不是已经恼羞成怒地脸红了？  
居然没有后续动作。  
你突然得寸进尺地想看他更加局促慌张，更加手足无措的样子。  
舌尖在他的指尖挑逗地打着圈儿，又轻轻咬住第一个指节，再嘟起双唇包裹，懒散又迟缓地吮吸起来。

黑暗里与他对视。  
你满脸认真无辜。  
他烟蓝色的眼里是深藏在翻滚乌云背后的沉寂闪电。  
静谧旷野，风吹虫鸣之外，是他被打乱的呼吸节拍  
——从冷静自持，到压抑急促。

可他是那么一个骄傲的男人，又怎么会甘心被你轻易俘获。  
那只被你品尝的手果断抽离，转眼兵戈相向地卡上了你的喉咙。  
心心念念的脸压得近了，近到失去焦距。看不清，只感觉心跳沿着他的发丝甩动雀跃。  
“找死？”  
他在你耳边一字一顿，言语里尽是刻意的疏离冷硬。  
“求爱。”  
你嬉皮笑脸，伸手反扣他的手腕。

“信不信我现在走开，你很快就会死。”  
“我信，可我猜，你也会舍不得。”

有那么会儿没人说话，仿佛时间也就此静止。  
他说的是实话，无限愈合不是“无限自愈”，他是你的生命之光，你仰仗他赐的生机而活。  
可你同样坦诚，扣住他手腕的不过猫儿一般的力量，他若想走，随时都行。  
这般僵持，无非是因为一个并非真心要走，而另一个拼了命地要留。

你渐渐坚持不住，黯然自己终究还是道行太浅，拿捏不准他的心思。  
直到听到他尾音上扬地哼了一声，竟心花怒放地觉得他此时一定也露出了心满意足的表情。

“确实是费了周折。”  
他的叹息落在你的眉眼。  
断断续续，炙热真诚。  
明明没有压到你，却让你觉得整个身子都酥麻了。

这个角度刚好让你的视线穿透他已经松开的第一粒衬衫纽扣，稍微仔细一点就能隐约看到喉结。  
脑袋嗡了一声，鲜血顿时涌了上来。  
想解开更多的纽扣好埋头他随呼吸起伏的裸露胸膛。  
想触碰他肋骨之下因腰部用力而拱起的紧实肌肉线条。  
想把手伸进他衣服的下摆里，顺着那双紧致的人鱼线向下摸，一直摸到尽头去。  
想用唇舌亲近他。  
他的全部。  
想。  
好想。

“里维兵长……”  
“嗯？”

你在他抬头准备离开时喃喃唤了他的名字，又借他闻声低头的契机，伸手勾住他的脖子。  
他的双唇刚好被你吻住。  
蝴蝶般亲昵辗转，不敢再多逾越。  
头脑发热麻木混沌，分不清梦境还是现实。  
可明明睁眼确认时他都还在。  
近在咫尺。  
闭着眼睛，眉心紧蹙，睫毛颤抖。

“你从来不怕吗？”  
“我只怕你不要。”  
狭小空间里你揪着他的衣领借力坐起，又摁着他的肩膀双臂，小心跨坐上他的大腿。  
他显然没想到你会如此大胆，别过脸去的同时，抬起左手就要把你挡开。  
可那只修长的手被你从背面按住，黑暗里细细磨十。

“里维兵长，为什么这里只有我和你？”  
“不如出去问问埃尔文和韩吉。”

“可我不想出去。”  
“更不想你出去。”  
后半句说的很小声，几乎只借着呵出的气音贴着他的耳朵悄悄送了进去。  
却无意烧红了他的耳垂，又被你刻意欺负地一口噙住。  
舌尖狡猾地在他的耳廓里急转过几圈，又装腔作势要借机深入。  
他急喘了一下，眼神错愕，呼吸紊乱，扭头想逃。

失落。  
他怎么一直在闪躲。  
记忆完好又支离破碎。  
最后那幕颠倒的画面，他咬紧牙关策马奔来，却没能在“蛙”的吞噬前救下你。还活着，唯一的解释就是被激活了的家族特质——他接受了你，成为了你的宿主。  
他终究还是给了你梦萦魂牵的结果，却不是以你梦寐以求的方式。  
死而复生，却活成天大笑话，委实哭笑不得。

“对不起，里维兵长。你走吧。”  
颓然地低下头，鼻尖抵在他颈间。你敬重他却又想占有他，爱慕他却又不得不推开他。  
“要我去哪。”  
他闻声一顿，喉中溢出困顿的嘶哑，自嘲般缓缓说道。  
“里维兵长想去的，任何地方。”  
你的声音低若蚊蝇，早就丧失了思考能力的大脑，只迟钝机械地运作着。你曾想过他会不要，却没敢想过如果他不要你又该怎么做。  
你的确渴望他的呼吸，却也期盼他的坦诚。  
所以大概这就是结果。

“我哪也不想去。”  
丁点大的帐篷却好像有回音一般，把这句压低了声线的话重重叠叠放了无数遍。卡在你鼻尖的喉结，随着吞咽的动作上下跳动了一次，却带来堪比雷霆的震颤。  
下一秒，吻上他颈间的凸起。  
他的脖颈比想象中更加硬朗优美，让你觉得不奋力留下点痕迹就会可惜。吮吸舔舐，听见他漏出一声压抑微哑的闷哼。而你留下的那团洇开的红色，随着他缓缓低头的动作，水波般，染了又染，晃了又晃。

鼻尖抵着鼻尖，几乎快要贴上的嘴唇，呼吸交缠。  
你感受到他急促呼吸里的克制，于是颤着双手去帮他释放情欲。  
“吻我，里维兵长。吻我，就像之前那样。”  
“原来你都记得。”  
声音低哑，像被无端戏弄后的迷茫小孩。  
你盯着他的墨色加重眼睛，心脏骤然缩紧。那里一片沉黯，却又有星辰倒影。  
“还要骗我担心。”

不是的。  
不是要骗你。  
你想解释，却说什么都已来不及。

他的吻简直毁天灭地。  
按在你后脑勺的手不算温柔，情绪宣泄般要把你揉碎合进身体里。起伏剧烈的胸口，压得你隐隐作痛。你迷恋他喉咙和牙关里不经意泄露的，略微失控的迷人喘息，让你疯了般想要彻底占有他——只可惜身体软绵绵地，怎么都使不上力气。只感到这愈来炙烤的空气中，他起了反应的下体隔着你的裙子他的裤子，意图明确地抵在你的双腿之间，透过最为隐蔽的入口，源源不断输送热力，让你兴奋要你战栗。  
想要他，不能仅是空想。  
于是夹了夹腿。  
他即时发出一声忍无可忍的低哑呻吟，张口吻上你的下颚，失了偏颇的噬咬沿途而下，瞬间就滑到你的锁骨。与此同时，两只攀上你肩膀的手拽住了裙领边缘，毫不犹豫地用力扯下。有一秒，你的身体被壁外冷风侵袭；下一秒，他滚烫的唇及时覆了上来，代替衣衫，驱逐寒意。  
织物撕裂的小小声音，盖过你无意娇软的呻吟。  
这是你的声音吗？  
你有点不敢相信。  
可来不及细想，思维又重新被他占据。从裸露的皮肤到纠缠的肌理，尽是他的气息。它们肆无忌惮地冲撞着，顺着他呼出的火热气体一拧一跃就钻进了你心里。前胸被他又舔又吸，湿热一片，你居然欣喜他终于亲自听到你心跳的声音。

里维兵长，请你听听，我心跳的声音。  
如此渴求。  
如此骚动。  
皆是因你而起。

“里维兵长……我 我想爱你。”  
飘忽的喘息掩饰不安与卑微。  
爱你，又怕这愈来无法藏匿的爱意打扰到你，只能加了“想”字来征询同意。哪怕被拖拉到自知是最后的机会，也终究只敢托人玩笑般地转告予你。  
可它不是玩笑，是心声啊，你听见没？  
你听见没？  
你情难自已地把他更多摁向胸前，感受柔软的一边被他用口含住，吸拉轻咬，另一边被他用手握住，反复揉捏；敏感的一点刚好被夹在那因长年使用立体机动装置而有层薄茧的虎口，正在带着细小电流般的爱抚之下，巍巍挺立。

“那就尽力而为。”  
他从你胸前抬头，低声说话时，还在你颈间蹭了下湿漉漉的唇。想到他有洁癖的你一时慌乱，揣测那湿润的触觉究竟是他甘甜的唾液，还是你沁出的汗水，却发觉他的手早已毫不介意地绕到身后，扯开了被你胡乱坐住的裙摆——那手正贴着腰际线慢慢游走，却忽而又转了方向，四指向下，悄无声息地滑过你的臀沟。

你被他冲得神智涣散。  
“尽力而为”这四个字，在过去他曾对你说过无数次。从罚圈跑步到机动装置，从战术设想到实战演习，却第一次却被用在了这种场景。你疑似被情潮拍打到出现错觉：恍惚又是第一次在新兵见面会上见到他，正是那副桀骜不驯拒人千里的样子——而如今这个人就被你困在双臂之间，身体之下，纵然眼底情欲汹涌却还能像过去一样懒散自倨地鼓励你“尽力而为”。两个画面交错叠加，好像那时光芒万丈的他目光穿透人群，偏偏只看向了你眼底，世人在说些什么，他根本漠不关心。

当然不能让他失望，要去做一些大胆的事情。  
做一些只有你才可以的事情。  
比如只有你才可以看他坠入情欲的堕落样子，只有你能触碰他剑拔弩张的器官。  
比如只有你才可以让他缴械投降又把他吞噬，只有你才可以让他狂乱方寸尽失。  
只有你。  
你享受这个把他骑在身下的姿势，即便自身早已军心涣散，凌驾俯视的气势也完全不输于人。  
从皮带间扯出他早已歪斜的衬衫下摆，双手向上，从绷紧的腹肌一路推到他形状完美的胸口。  
在他的僵硬中把自己柔韧撬起，又用身下的湿滑缠绵擦蹭他隆起的胀痛。

“里维兵长，我的手是不是很凉。”

没有。  
里维很想这么冷静镇定就事论事地回答。  
却控制不了自己心智一般只能咬紧牙齿竭力稳住呼吸。  
女人的触觉竟会如此柔软，每次接触都让他忍不住倒吸一口。  
尤其那双胆大包天的小手眼下还握紧了自己最为火热的欲望，不依不挠地撩拨套弄。

再怎么温存，终究也还是会等不及。

他这样想着，下一秒提着你的腰把你拎起重新摁倒在地上，顾不得你一脸惊诧慌张。  
够了。  
现在换我。

他的牙齿在你变硬的乳尖上频频磨蹭，又在你难耐出声时摁了摁你已经微微打开的湿热腿心。你条件反射地弓起身子躲闪，最隐蔽的情动要毫无遮拦地暴露在他的眼光之下了，不用想都觉得羞愧难当。  
更何况你从未看过自己裙底的风景，只知道并不如表面皮肤那么光滑细腻。  
不想被他看到不完美。  
这点小心思也被他轻巧看穿。  
“闭上眼睛。”  
他说。  
然后温柔地覆了上来，耳鬓厮磨，唇齿纠缠。  
一根手指还是趁着浓情拨开你身体，借着潺潺爱液，轻柔拨动。在你湿润的甬道里由浅到深地探寻奥秘，用略微粗糙的指腹来回熨平你的褶皱。第二根手指又抓住你大口抽气呆滞语塞的空隙，猝不及防地摁上你的花核，细捻慢揉，偶尔伴以圆润指甲的痛觉刺激。  
你在这内外夹击里六神无主地揪紧身下剌剌的草，语无伦次地尖叫出声：  
“里维兵长！”  
“什么事？”  
他手上不停，上身恶意抬起，凑近你的耳朵，秉公办事般低声询问——全然不顾嘶哑低沉的声线已经完全暴露了他的真实情绪。  
“我……我永远爱里维兵长！”  
致命又狼狈。  
挠着你额头的细碎发丝，压在你身上的健壮躯体，加快频率愈发深入的手指，有意无意顶撞到你的火热下身，全都让你随着他的动作不受控地抽搐着。你在他的猛烈攻势里张大嘴巴，竭力呼吸，却始终摆脱不了缺氧的窘境。眼中的世界伴着身下的酸胀蓦然失去焦点，你难以克制地蜷起身子，在他寂静燃烧的眼神里痉挛颤抖。  
不费一兵一卒就把你就地正法。  
你正捂着脸羞愧难当，却听见他轻声哼笑。  
“哦。这就是你的尽力而为？”  
委屈得刚想争辩，却被他一把捂住嘴巴。

有人来了。  
他的眼神瞬间机警起来，若不是面上还浮着一层可疑的红晕，真让人觉得之前的一切都是自己的凭空意淫了。  
不，绝对不是。  
看他被你吮吻得水光红润的嘴唇，看他竖在嘴边做出“嘘”手势的食指尖还沾着属于你的剔透液体。  
荒诞又实锤。

“里维？你还好吗？她还好吗？你们还好吗？”  
噗。  
你立马认出是韩吉分队长的声音，鼓噪得快要蹦出去的心子瞬时收了回去。  
“没事。怎么了？”  
他简短地回答。松开你的嘴巴，抬起胳膊挡住了帐篷上唯一一道细不可见的缝隙。你如黑夜里猖狂的蝙蝠悄悄坐了起来，微不可闻地爬到他身前，再度伸手握住了他饱胀的欲望。他正在神经紧绷地听着帐篷外韩吉的动静，被你这样突袭，震惊得差点稳不住兵长的气势——还好及时屏息，没有喘出声来。情绪稳定后他立即狠狠瞪了你一眼，眼神示意韩吉就在外面还不识相老实一点。  
我当然知道。  
你乖巧点头，然后毫不意外地，在他快要杀人的眼神里张开嘴巴，对着那湿润的蘑菇状顶端毫无停顿地压了上去。  
“唔！”  
他终于还是漏出马脚，又立刻恼怒地捂住嘴，一只胳膊蹭了下帐篷内壁发出一声尖锐刮擦以作掩饰，一只手用力掰过你的下巴，捏住你的腮帮，想要逼你松口。  
那怎么可能。你明知道，我从来都是不听话的。  
你挑衅地用粗糙舌尖舔了舔他的敏感小孔，又变本加厉般连续用力地吮了起来。在感到他一串压抑的颤抖之后，终于露出了恶作剧得逞的满意笑容。  
“里维？你还在吗？”  
“嘁，有事快说，死四眼。”  
语气已经恢复镇定，语速却明显加快了。  
“哦，我是想说，之前送来的裙子你找人给她换上了吗？巨人的胃液可不好闻啊，你坚持得住吗？”  
“……还好。”  
原来他早就看过你的身体。  
你向他投去意味深长的眼光，他果然躲躲闪闪不敢看你，最后索性把脸压上抵在帐篷边的胳膊，让你只能看见他咬牙切齿的难堪表情。  
“还有，如果她情况稳定的话，要不要我跟你换个班？你也累了一天了吧。”  
现在的情形应该算是平局。  
可他的尺寸让你害羞不已。  
嘴巴只能含住柱状顶端的部分，为了“全方位”地照顾只好配合着小手上下抚动。你的动作并不熟练，包住他的嘴巴鼓起，在吞吐中偶尔还会发出暧昧的吮吸。牙齿也不时笨拙地碰到柱壁，抱歉地感受到他在这一次次尖利犬齿的刮擦下吃痛收紧，变得愈发坚硬。

突然爱上他这副有些柔弱的样子。  
好想听他为你发出难以自持的喘息，又怕真的把他逼出呻吟后太难收场。于是只得断断续续，时缓时急，抬眼望着，时时观察他的反应。  
请你也看着我啊。  
看我为你呻吟，为你颤抖。  
看我为你抛却矜持抚摸身体，为你咬住下唇猛烈吸气。  
看我在你志在必得的倨傲之下，配合着假意逃亡里的柔情蜜意。  
你就会知道你之于我，究竟是怎样的意义。

“不用，你走吧。”  
他无计可施地闭了闭眼，一只手紧捂着嘴，无声颤动着深深吐了口气，另一只按住你脑袋的手，用力又虚无。你想他此刻一定是绝望的，如果韩吉还不肯走，如果你还继续闹。  
“那好吧，就不打扰了，辛苦你啦。”  
好在韩吉轻松欢快地说完这句话就走了。

里维攥拳靠墙静默。  
几秒后，用肘捣开了帐篷上的细缝，贴过去确认她确实已经走远不见后，就立刻把脸转向了你——此刻他眼里只剩下充满报复性的熊熊欲火了。  
与他对视时你的大脑轰的一下，只剩一片空白，转眼又露出了和他一样的表情。  
欲望。  
原始的。激烈的。不计代价的。充满侵略性的。  
以及。步履不停来只为你而来的。

分明是掠夺。  
他压着你的双臂狠狠闯入，顾不得你突然哀鸣红了眼睛。你想他大约没留余地，第一次就把你贯穿到底，这疼痛与满足完全与先前看到的尺寸完美正比。于是呜呜咽咽掐着他的劲瘦窄腰，小心翼翼地扭蹭起来。  
“这反应也太不象样了，给我再努力一点。”  
什么？  
他说这句话时的音色实在太色情，简直是听觉暴力。大脑还没来及反应，就被他按着腿心重新用力顶入——眼泪被一下逼了出来，原来这才是整根没入的感觉。灼热的穴口贴上他相对微凉的囊袋，只感到爱液汹涌热切地迎了上去，毫无矜持可言。  
理智可能先于身体涣散，可身体永远比理智来的诚恳。  
你把脸藏进他的胸膛，不想被他看到认输哀求的样子。可体内他滚烫的柱体还在不由分说地快速抽动，摩擦着湿滑内壁，带起阵阵眩晕刺激。你的大腿内侧瑟缩发抖，下身的开口却完全收不住。他抓着你大腿的指节有点发白，失去理智的发狠表情陌生得像另一个人。  
“里维兵长……”  
你哽咽在喉，终于还是没忍住拖着哭腔喊了出来。  
凌驾于你之上的人身形一怔，动作蓦地停了下来。随着俯身低头的动作，健硕肌肉上的汗珠坠落在你身上。冰凉的，毫无预警的，你终于含着泪无休止地颤抖起来。  
“对不起……”  
他埋头你颈间粗重喘息，似未能尽兴的不悦，又像不知轻重的懊悔。你们之间的空气从狂热到荒淫，这会又被他的脉脉温情中和。你抱着他孩子般低下认错的头颅，居然从这靡靡情欲中尝到了一丝天真纯情的味道。

“你从来都没有伤害到我。我只是……”  
“我只是怕自己明明那么爱你，却从来不能让你满意。”  
“到底我要怎么做 才能完全拥有你？”  
有些真话像喝了酒，一旦开口就没法收尾。  
这些令人羞怯的情话想全数说予他听，但又渴求用更隽永的方式诠释结局。  
“疼痛对我来说，虽然不是最有效的管教，但却是，最能帮我证明你真实存在的方式。”  
你捧起他的脸，那些被柔软指腹描摹过的地方，全部再度用唇一一照料。  
你相信这春草般的柔韧是他真实情动的证据。  
不仅是温存碾过你唇拔出银丝的深吻，还有下身交合处缠绵悱恻的细致研磨——与之前粗暴的侵入相比，简直羽毛般过于轻柔了。

你沉醉于看这时他的脸。  
棱角分明，却又在与这欢爱里被蒙上一层氤氲水汽。眼角湿润，看起来格外脆弱柔美。你怜爱地含住他随着喑哑发声颤动的喉结，随之下身被他顶出一声婉转呻吟。恍惚间他的速度又快了，只不过注视着你的眼中更多暖意。频繁颠簸中的你好像早已失去了对下身开合的掌控，只由他带领着，饮鸩之欢般地把他口口据为己有。  
碰撞声。水声。  
喘息声。呻吟声。  
呼吸交叠，心跳加剧的回声。

“告诉我，你是我的。你说，我要你说……”  
你总是不安的，哪怕是在这样忘我即将被他送至高潮的时刻，还挣扎着直起身子，攀紧他的脖子。你是个亡命赌徒，赌上全部身家，只为求一个酣畅淋漓的结果。  
外人眼里金戈铁马无所不能的他，而今在你身前一丝不挂。  
可这不够。  
远远不够。  
你还要看他在你体内高潮，看他由内而外赤裸通透的样子。  
你盯着他的眼睛，示意你决不放弃，再凄绝也要同他一决高低。  
直到他大力按下你的脖子，逼迫你屈服低头去看你们交合的下身被他的柱体连接，随着每一次深吞吐纳露出泛着水光的一截——大约是你为他奔涌而出的爱液，随着他每每再次顶入，或滴落一边，或交换附着在他的身体上。  
你的脸唰的红了，推搡着他的胸膛，偏过头去，不愿再看。  
却被他一把捉住了手深深摁在心口，蚂蚁般酥麻地在耳边密密噬咬  
——“给我看好。”  
——“你是我的。”

长久以来的付出期待都得到了最饱满的回应。  
他说的话从来都是世上最动听的梵音。  
洗涤情绪。抚慰心灵。  
你扣紧他的后背，感受到他在你体内的一点一滴——他的温度，他的形状，他每一根蓬勃矗立的血管，以及他为你颤抖为你喷薄贯出的灼热。  
混合体液的粘稠液体汩汩溢过腿心，又顺着他大腿肌肉的弧线滴进墨绿的草里。  
你突然担心他会被人发现了去。

“看着我。”  
他有些不满你的走神，捏着你的下巴发号施令。  
“里维兵长，你怕不怕被人发现？”  
怯懦细小的，是你的声音。  
“不怕。”  
“为什么？”  
“嘁，还没看出来的人都是脑子有屎。”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------

韩吉分队长在夜色里张狂奔跑的姿态看起来好像一个可爱的迷你奇形种。  
“埃尔文！果然和你预料的一样！”  
调查兵团的团长捧着一沓阵型地图，饶有兴致地抬起头：“里维兵长真是辛苦，这么难缠的部下，也只有他管教得了吧。”  
“哎，说得好像他要求‘亲自监管’的话，你能拦得住一样。”  
“是拦不住，所以不如索性卖他个人情”，埃尔文想起什么般单手褪下笔盖，在地图上大力画了个圈，“生活之余也不要忘记兵团的工作。”  
韩吉没绷住，捶墙爆笑。  
“笑什么？年轻人，很正常。”  
埃尔文一本正经缓缓说道。低下头，单手摁着地图，继续仔细标注。


End file.
